


Primeiro Beijo

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Series: Você me faz querer [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Pre-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UsoNa - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Usopp adormece durante sua vigília, e a curiosidade vence Nami.* Fanfic também postada no Nyah! e Spirit *** Fanfic pertencente a Coletânea "Você me faz Querer"***** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal ***
Relationships: Nami/Usopp (One Piece)
Series: Você me faz querer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556212
Kudos: 1





	Primeiro Beijo

**Author's Note:**

> [UsoNa]
> 
> *One Piece não me pertence, pertence ao Oda como vocês sabem, mas juro por Deus Usopp que se fosse meu essa tripulação ia se pegar e tenho dito! 😍 *
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Essa one também pertencia a uma coletânea intitulada "Você me faz querer" e corresponde ao cap 1 na postagem original do Nyah! (em 2015~2017), a coletânea está sendo postada agora como one shots individuais, você as encontrará na coleção.
> 
> Esta cena foi escrita ambientada em algum momento da Grand Line, e obviamente eles estão no Goingo Merry-go (saudades 😥)
> 
> UsoNa sempre foi e sempre será o meu OTP então espero que gostem! 💓
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Curiosidade

O céu estava nublado e as estrelas eram invisíveis, o mar estava calmo e Going Merry cortava as ondas suavemente. Nami olhava para a ponta do mastro principal e sabia que Usopp deveria estar na vigília, mas não era possível avistar o moreno de pé observando o mar. Ela baixou o rosto encarando as sandálias, “ _provavelmente caiu no sono”_ , pensou sorrindo. Sem muito pensar suas pernas se moveram, ela começou a atravessar o convés e subir até o alto do mastro para saber o que o atirador estava fazendo.

Quando colocou a cabeça olhando para dentro do ninho viu o que já esperava: Usopp deitado no chão, a luneta frouxa na mão, o rosto virado para o céu escuro, e uma expressão de total relaxamento que Nami vira pouquíssimas vezes.

Ela se alçou para dentro do ninho do corvo, o local era tão pequeno que mal podia estar ali sem tocar na lateral do corpo adormecido do atirador. O dia ainda não tinha despertado e havia uma brisa suave noturna que fazia as velas inflarem. Nami o observou fixamente, à procura de sinais de que ele estava acordado, mas parecia que Usopp estava realmente absorto em sonhos, ele tinha os lábios grossos unidos firmemente, formando um biquinho gracioso, os cílios enfeitavam a base dos olhos cerrados, o longo nariz projetava-se à frente, o cabelo crespo estava solto e uma mecha brincava no rosto dele.

Nami ergueu a mão afastando a mecha para que pudesse observar melhor, ela deslizou um dedo na bochecha dele, adorando a textura da pele morena. Ela estava tão próxima, e ele tão adormecido... a ruiva pensou que seria uma boa ideia experimentar algo que nunca havia tido, se fosse com Usopp, e se ele estivesse dormindo, não faria mal algum... faria?

Ela baixou os lábios e uniu-os aos dele, o toque foi suave, quase como o toque da luz da manhã, absorta e curiosa Nami passou a língua no contorno dos lábios dele, Usopp se mantinha dormindo e ela estava gostando dessa experiência, a emoção a preenchendo lentamente, o coração acelerando pela novidade deliciosa, em poucos segundos não estava satisfeita e queria mais...

Usopp estava perdido em sonhos de formas indefinidas, cores misturadas e sons agradáveis, mas uma sensação começou a crescer, uma euforia, uma vontade de ter mais de algo que ele não sabia nem o que era... o sonho começou a borrar e se esvair dele, um cheiro ficou mais intenso e um sabor se fez nítido, um calor começou a se espalhar da boca para o resto de seu corpo de forma inigualável, uma sensação maravilhosa surgindo em sua meia consciência.

De repente ele sentiu algo úmido em seus lábios, um toque quente em seu rosto... ele poderia dizer que era um beijo, mas seria muito estúpido porque nunca havia beijado, porém estava ansiando por algo, sua respiração acelerou e ele se sentiu quente, havia um cheiro o preenchendo, um cheiro familiar, já quase acordado não queria abrir os olhos temendo perder essa sensação incrível. Mas, foi então que sentiu seu peito sendo pressionado por algo macio, havia uma sensação de uma mão em seus cabelos, ainda com os olhos fechados Usopp ergueu a mão e encontrou uma massa de cabelos macios, e em sua boca uma língua tocava a dele.

Sentiu o sabor intenso de um beijo inegável.

Ele abriu os olhos incrédulo, e viu a imagem de Nami recortada contra um céu escuro, os cabelos curtos e ruivos pareciam um sol radiante, ela estava em cima dele, envolvendo-o em um beijo, possuindo a boca dele. Usopp não conseguia raciocinar, não tinha domínio de seu corpo, estava sonolento ainda e não podia acreditar que isso era algo real.

Nami sentiu as mãos de Usopp em seus cabelos e achou que era tarde demais para parar. Ela preferia não ser descoberta, mas uma vez que não fora empurrada, resolveu experimentar um pouco mais, então puxou um Usopp sonolento na posição sentada, e se acomodou no colo dele, nunca deixando a boca do moreno que correspondia instintivamente. Ambos eram inexperientes e isso a agradou, Usopp virou o rosto e o longo nariz se acomodou na lateral da bochecha dela.

Usopp estava tonto, perdido naquela nova experiência fascinante, o coração explodindo dentro do peito, o gosto, o cheiro e o calor de Nami transbordando em volta dele. Então recebeu uma pequena mordida no lábio inferior e o rosto de Nami se afastou do dele, Usopp encarou a face travessa da navegadora, que tinha um sorriso maroto e olhos oblíquos, as bochechas coradas sugeriam que ela estava tão contente quanto ele.

Os dois não falaram, por longos minutos apenas se mediram ali abraçados, a noite ainda estava escura e cheia de surpresas. Usopp foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

— Acaba de roubar meu primeiro beijo. — Ele falou corado, Nami o encarava com um sorriso torto.

— Baka! Na verdade, acabei de presentear você com o meu, sinta-se honrado. — Ela falou unindo o nariz ao dele e cerrando os olhos, esperando que o coração acalmasse.

Alguns instantes se passaram e Usopp sussurrou.

— Mas _você_ é uma ladra. Me deixe mostrar que eu posso fazer melhor... Agora que acordei.

Nami deu-lhe um soco indolor no ombro, Usopp a puxou para o segundo beijo, totalmente consciente do corpo de Nami derretendo contra o dele.

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, Minna-san!!
> 
> UsoNa é um casal absolutamente flopado, mas eu vou escrever e postar eles de qualquer maneira, se você gosta, me deixe saber!!
> 
> Se você realmente leu, deixe um review, vou adorar interagir!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
